Sound of the wedding bells
by Brandy rules
Summary: Finally, it is the day of their wedding. This event will mark their new journey towards attaining a happily ever after.
_**Author's note** \- _sadly, I still don't own the characters of Hayate the Combat Butler nor do I have any kinds of rights to this fun series. The events in this story takes place a few months after the fanfic: I will be with you forever. It is a one shot.

Enjoy!

Thoughts and the wedding priest's speech are in _italic_.

* * *

Hayate Ayasaki was standing a inside big spacious room decorated with exotic flowers. The scent was very faint and pleasant. Everything was so peaceful, however Hayate cannot wipe off the sweat on his forehead; he just stood there dumbfounded.

 _She always made some unusual requests to me... This day was not all that great to begin with but…_ He let out a deep sigh.

Across him sitting on the king size bed with her legs crossed was a creature dressed in lacy white gown, wearing gloves up to her elbow, and a veil covering her blonde hair, tied in a bun. He was aware that she looked like something right out of a fairy tale, an angel maybe, and yet…

She asked, grinning, "SO?"

* * *

"Wow, Am I glad I know you are a guy," said Usui looking at Hayate in awe. Usui was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a grey silk tie.

Hayate was blushing like a maiden, averting his gaze from Usui towards the mirror and then quickly turning away, as if he was not having the courage to look at the reflection staring back at him. He had spend a couple of hours arguing with his bride-to-be about his objections regarding the outfit she specially designed for him but in the end it bore no fruit and he was wearing the outfit, with a wavering iron will.

Hayate and Nagi along with Maria and Usui, were having their wedding on the present day in Shimoda' local church. It was suggested by Hayate and Nagi happily agreed.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. It was time for the wedding.

"Pffft.." Usui put a hand on his mouth, trying to stop laughing. "I am glad I was able to resist the temptation," he said in his husky voice, walking ahead of him opening the door.

Hayate followed him meekly while giving him deathly glares. _It is a church.._ He sighed _..and a Sunday but I sooo want to kill him right now. But I wonder what Miss Nagi was thinking making me wear this? Still I am happy we are finally getting married._

"Hayate, this is where Nagi's parent spend their honey moon? Did they even got married here?"

"Well they did not get married here but Miss Nagi's father brought her mother on honeymoon here and Miss Nagi was really happy when I told her that we should also get married in Shimoda," Hayate said with a bight smile.

"Her friend…Isumi, she did great arrangements."

Hayate said, "Yes, I was very anxious but Isumi san finally did things normally. Well she also got help from our other friends." _Miss Nagi, she never fails to surprise or should I say shock me. I definitely have a type. I give into girls who dominate me…boy I am messed up._

On entering the room the grooms could hear the murmurs from the guests- _who is that women with Usui? Where is Hayate? Is he leaving Maria for her?_ It was quite tensed. Hayate was hiding behind Usui.

Hayate wanted to say something but Usui squeezed his hands and smiled at him warmly. He said, "give it up. It is no use."

Hayate wanted to run away but Usui's grip on his hand did not loosen but oddly it gave him strength to stand in a room with people glaring at him, passing their judgments. Hayate was first time in his life getting peeved by Nagi's 'interests'.

A few minutes later Nagi and Isumi rushed to where Usui and Hayate were standing. She was flaring up. She held Usui's hand and dragged him out of the room into the empty hallway, and Hayate followed along with Isumi.

"What the hell! Usui who is that women?" She glared at Hayate. " Why did you bring her here and where is Hayate? Did you hear what people are talking out there? Dammit!"

Hayate spat out, "who is responsible for this, you made me wear it and now are you feigning innocence?"

Both Nagi, and Isumi's eyes widened in shock. "Hayate?!"

"Hayate, why are you wearing this abomination of a dress? It is pink and is not even a wedding gown for crying out loud?"

Usui said, "So it would be okay if it was a wedding gown?" He was watching eagerly as the drama unfolded.

Isumi said, "Hayate sama, it is your wedding you should not use this event to pursue—"

"St-stop Isumi san, for the sake of my sanity, I am not a CROSS DRESSER!"

Usui muttered "hard to make that argument dressed like 'that'..."

Hayate was shaking with anger. Nagi said calmly, "there has been a mix up I ordered a white suit for you…I will check.." She looked at Hayate with pleading eyes while berating the designer and urging them to send the outfit. "It will take two hours—kay!"

Hayate was still irked. So Nagi added "Look on the bright side they never guessed you were a guy."

Hayate could see everyone was laughing now. He decided to go back to his room, not give others the pleasure of laughing at his predicament.

"Usui, why don't you wait with Hayate."

"Nope now that he is acting all cold makes him more attractive and I am afraid left alone with him there I might jump him or something; so I will I will be at the confession room."

Everyone had some more bouts of laugh. Usui went outside while Nagi went back to her room. Nagi muttered "he is so attractive that he might be attacked..huh.." She chuckled; Isumi looked at her in confusion.

* * *

On entering her room Nagi saw Chiharu, Hinagiku, Ayumu and Maria still fretting. She calmly explained everything to them.

Hina said "so that person was Hayate, HUH." She looked even more annoyed, _why is he so convincing dressed like that?_

Nagi hugged Hina and Ayumu. "Thanks you two for helping out Isumi. If it was not for you it —"

Hina said cutting her in the middle of her sentence, "Yup we tried our best... but," Hina looked down at Nagi's feet and then continued "it seems there is only so much we could do."

"Uwaa!" Nagi let out a shriek. "S-something i-is pecking my legs."

Ayumu said, "ye-yeah it's a bird... Thank god you are not wearing your wedding gown yet; It could have been ruined."

Nagi quickly moved away while looking at her little feathered assailant. "It is a swan!" She exclaimed. "WH-what?!..Why is a swan in the church?"

Even as that question was being asked, everyone turned their attention to Isumi.

Hina asked, gritting her teeth, "It was you Isumi?! When did you manage to bring a swan in here and why was not I told?"

Isumi said, with pride, "there is not just one, I brought ten to be more precise. It will make my dearest Nagi's wedding more remember able. I decided to get them yesterday. I did not have the time to discuss it with you, Hinagiku san, or Ayumu san."

Nagi exclaimed, "It makes no sense!" "How exactly they would make the wedding 'remember able'?"

Isumi shook her head."Nagi- Nagi, you are so naive. Did you forget the hotel where ducks please the customers? "

"Isumi those were ducks and that is a swan." Nagi said after shooing the swan and closing the door.

Isumi retorted, "Nagi I was not able to get my hands on those ducks so I got swans instead. Besides aren't swans called ugly duckling."

Maria bantered "it's a battle of wits. I will definitely remember this."

Nagi exclaimed "it is not the same!" She sighed thinking it is hopeless to delve into any further arguments with Isumi. She continued, "I don't want any more of those in here please just do something about them."

Hina and Ayumu assured Nagi they will take care of it and exited the room.

Ayumu said, "It is going to be a long day. Let's get to it."

Hina said, "Hey wait, Koutauru, you two are still dating. "So why did not he come with you?"

Ayumu blushed. "H-he is working on a manuscript with Ashibashi sensei and they said they will be here by noon."

"Nagi also invited that Manga author."

"Yup! She looks up to him. They met while she was working part time in café Donguri."

Hina said "yes- yes. He is a regular customer there."

* * *

"Koutauru I will see Hayate. It seems there is still time for the wedding. We did not have to rush. That guy said his room is straight ahead."

"Koutauru said he will meet Hayate later. He would first like to talk to Ayumu."

On hearing this mangaka teased him a little and Koutauru fled giving off a brilliant shade of red.

Ashibashi chuckled. _He is so cute._

Ashibashi opened the door and walked inside to see a pair of beautiful big-blue eyes, pink cheeks. The person standing in front of him was alluring, wearing a long pink gown. Ashibashi was captivated by this beauty. He did not waste time and said, "Miss I am sorry to enter your room like this. I thought it was the groom's room but may I know your name?"

 _Miss? Name? What?!_ Hayate sighed _. He thinks I am a woman. That is a relief. I cannot let him find out._

Hayate's thought process was broken when Ashibashi held his hand gently.

Hayate almost jumped. He shouted, "WAAHH! What are you doing?"

Ashibashi said, still holding Hayate's hand, "Please tell your name miss. If you don't mind my asking, are you single? I-I want to MARRY YOU..."

Hayate exclaimed, raising his hands in a defensive stance, "No-no-no-no. Y-you cannot!"

The two men attention shifted towards to the door opening as the knob was turned, and Usui, holding a suit in his left arm, entered the room. He had a blank expression on his face; obviously taken aback by passionate proposal made to Hayate _._

Usui was silent, observing the the two people standing infront of him. _Does it always end like this? Clearly he does not want that to guy to find out. I have made fun of him a lot have not I? Fine this will be my redemption._ "What are you doing with that man…ummm…M-Misaki?!

Hayate rolled his eyes _. Misaki? Where did he come up with that name? This guy loves drama._

Ashibashi asked, baffled, "Who is that?"

Usui said, "You have got some nerve. I am her soul mate. We were united in the sight of god."

Ashibashi was finding this hard to follow. Hayate sighed and said, "we-we are…" He gulped and continued "..m-married."

Usui jerked the mangaka's hands and kissed Hayate on his lips vigorously. A jolt ran through Hayate's now lifeless body and after the act concluded Hayate dropped on the ground with a thud. Ashibashi bowed down nervously apologizing and left.

Ashibashi thought he will meet Hayate later. He was too flustered after what happened. He went straight to the marriage hall and sat at the back.

Hayate asked, "Wh-why do you always overdo it?" He was wiping his lips and scraping his tongue with his sleeves and said, "You kissed me on the lips…that was.."

Usui interjected, "Hayate I was saving you and this is the thanks I get. My performance was so convincing that that guy gave up on you. I even brought this suit. So go ahead and get out of that dress."

Hayate said "thanks but don't ever kiss me again. And get out. I will not change in front of you."

"Huh! you are so girly. Fine, am out." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Standing by the altar, Hayate saw Nagi and Maria gracefully walking towards them; accompanied by Hina, Ayumu, Chiharu, Isumi, Risa, Miki and Izumi.

Both Nagi and Maris were wearing a white wedding gown. Maria's silk gown was strapless with white glove covering till her wrist. Nagi was wearing a sleeveless gown. Hayate was wearing a white suit with white shirt and a deep blue silk tie.

Hayate was not able to tear his gaze from Nagi. _So this is what I got._ He had a earnest smile plastered on his face. He felt as if the only person there besides him present there was Nagi. _God how long does it take her to reach here?_ He was growing impatient, he just wanted to run to her side and take her into his arms; look into those lively-green eyes, caress those soft cheeks which get flushed just by his presence around her, and touch those thin-pink lips. _  
_

Hayate's heart was pounding hard, it felt like a dream. He was standing next to Nagi, little further to them were Usui and Maria.

The priest started _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."_

"I have to say something,." A woman spoke, standing up from her seat among the guest row. She wearing beautiful olive color dress, with deep black eyes and long black hair. "I have a relationship with Ayasaki and want to speak with him."

"Whaaat?! HA-YA-TEE! What is she saying?"

Hayate turned pale seeing Nagi boiling in anger, he said, "I swear I have not seen her."

"Liar we are so closely related." The women retorted.

Hayate said, almost breaking into tears, "Lady why are you lying?"

"Lady? What? No, you don't recognize me." He removed the wig and said "I am Ikusa your brother."

Everyone was shocked and Isumi muttered "so even Hayate sama's brother enjoys this hobby."

Hayate was enraged. "Brother why did you come here dressed as a woman _?"—Brother, do you realize I am dying out of shame and self pity?_

Ikusa replied, "Yeah that is what I wanted to ask you. Nagi's grandfather told me that it was a theme and yet no one was cross dressed; so I started to feel a bit weird."

Nagi chided her grandfather.

Mikado explained, "Nagi I was told by Athena that you guys met him while he was cross dressed, and were not able to tell that he is a man. I wanted to see for myself."

Maria shook her head and said, "let us just carry on with the wedding."

The priest continued,  
 _"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.  
_  
 _Will you have this Woman as your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"  
_

As the priest was giving his speech a Hayate was looking anxious. He was not having not having cold feet. He knew this was what he waned. He was was reminiscing how it came to be this way...

 _...This person next to me is so special, I am completely engrossed by her._ There was a faint smile on Hayate's lips. _She holds me so dear, that she would fight sharks, curses, forsake_ _ _her luxurious_ ___life,_ and even willing to ____give up__ on me for my well being. She sees me for who I am. Even if we keep certain things from each other but our heart always lets the other know. She can be stubborn, self-indulgent but as I reached out to that lonely girl.. I found out how much warmth was there inside her beautiful yet fragile heart. I love you so much..._ _ _This seems so surreal for a person like me._ If this is a dream right now please god, I beg you to never break it, and let it continue as it is. If seems all that bad things that happened to me in the past was leading to this then I will say it was not so bad..._

Hayate realized he everyone ware looking at him now. He looked at looked at the the priest then at Nagi and said firmly, "I will."

Usui said "I will."

 _"Will you have this Man to your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"_

Nagi was thinking... _There were so many times when I had almost gave up on us being together it seemed like me are not meant to be together and yet.._ There were tears welled up at the corner of Nagi's eyes, and she said, flashing a warm smile at Hayate, "I will."

Maria smiled and said, "I will."

Then Nagi's grandfather gave her hand to Hayate and Maria's hand to Usui.

Hayate held Nagi's hand like it was his most treasured thing, trying to contain himself from getting swept by his emotions for her. It was not like he had not held her hand before, but this this it felt different, it felt like something everlasting.

Hayate and Usui said "I take you to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight you my troth.

Hayate added "I feel that being with you is the most easiest thing in the world." Nagi was looking into Hayate's baby-blue eyes without batting an eyelash. He continued, " Without you with me I feel like something has been taken away from me; it makes me feel empty so I will do whatever I can to keep you by my side," Hayate's cheeks flushed from ear to ear, he said, "..with that cute smile on your face."

Nagi just could not resist pecking him on his cheek.

Usui said leaning towards Maria, "I will give you all the love in the world. I hang around you so much that you will get annoyed."

Maria said softly, "like that is even possible."

Nagi and Maria said, "I take you to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give you my troth.

Nagi then whispered into Hayate's ears, "You look so cute even in pink, how can I decline."

Hayate said after a sigh, "That's refreshing way to put it."

They exchanged their rings. Nagi and and Hayate wore the same ring Nagi's parents wore on their wedding; platinum rings with a huge-blue diamond setting in the center. Maria and Usui wore platinum band ring that had small diamonds at the edge.

After everyone prayed for the new couples' well being, the priest continued, "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come you may have life everlasting. Amen. By the power vested in me by God and the Shizuoka Prefecture of Japan, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Usui kissed Maria on her lips deeply, expressing every ounce of affection he has for her through that kiss.

Hayate was feeling awkward about kissing Nagi in public. So, Nagi initiated the kiss. The kiss felt so sweet to Hayate that he melted away in Nagi's embrace. They released each other after few minutes, gasping for air.

Everyone gave their best wishes to the couple as they drove off to Nagi's mansion in Shimoda. Hayate wanted to make reservations in local hotel but Nagi insisted to stay at the mansion; she will feel more comfortable there.

* * *

"Goodnight Maria san and Usui kun," said Hayate, standing in the hallway with Nagi.

Maria and Usui replied "yeah! Good night, Hayate and sweet dreams Nagi."

Nagi said, "Yeah! You too—"

Nagi and Hayate entered their room.

"This looks so nice. Right oju..I mean miss Nagi."

Nagi went towards the bed and then sat on a corner facing Hayate. "Yup it does." She could see Hayate was getting nervous. She chuckled. "You said you will do anything to keep me happy, did not you?"

"Of course I will always do my best." He said walking towards her.

"Then will you wear a gown for me?"

 _Not this again. I don't know what she gets by seeing me like that._ Hayate declined instantly, stopping a few feet away from her. He then continued "And even if you say that there is no dress—"

He paused fearing that he has tempted fate.

Nagi went to him and cupped his chin between her thumb and index finger. "Is there really no dress here?" Hayate started looking around when Nagi moved his face towards her. She added, "Are you sure?"

Hayate asked, blushing furiously, "Y-you-you are not suggesting that I will wear your wedding gown?" He looked abashed, and continued after a moment of silence, "Th-the one you are wearing right n-now."

Nagi replied straightforwardly, "yes, I want to see how you will look in this. Pleeease..."

Hayate was standing still. He did not know how to react. _I regret making that promise now._

Nagi asked, looking into Hayate's eyes, grinning, "SO?"

And just like that their new journey begin...

* * *

 **A/N:** Isumi is bit of a klutz so everyone was fearing she would create a ruckus. The hotel Isumi is talking about is **The Peabody hotel**. Ducks lives at the Peabody hotel but for only three months before retiring from their duty and returning to the farm, where they are free to live as wild ducks.

For those who have not that familiar with manga\Anime:

 **Ikusa Ayasak** i- is Hayate's older brother. He was something of a wandering hero, who went looking for people to help and he left home when Hayate was six. Hayate met him again ten years later when he was sixteen and at that time Ikusa was disguised as a women to catch a culprit. After that they parted once again, but on good terms because Ikusa is a selfless person who keeps helping others his top priority rather than his family. Although he loves his little brother, he does not admit to it openly.

 **Chiharu** **-** is one of the student council member in Hakuo. She works as part time maid for Sakuya (Nagi's cousin). She also becomes close friend of Nagi after some time. Oh yeah another important information about her she is a fujoshi (into boy love).

 **Koutaru** \- is also a student in Hakuo. He was first shown to have a crush on Hina but later in manga he also showed slight interest in Ayumu although Ayumu turned him down instantly. His parents are in manga business so he works under Ashibashi sensei to gain experience.

The parts where Hayate is thinking about what Nagi did for him-

She jumped into a sea full of sharks to save him when he was injured(ref: anime season 1 episode 43).

She saved him from curse during Hina's birthday arc (ref: season 2 episode 12).

She was once willing to let Hayate go by not fulfilling the condition kept by Kluas to reininstate him as her butler so that he can be taken to hospital for treatment as he was poisoned (ref: season 2 episode 3)

She gave up on her inheritance when she found out that the jewel given by her grandfather to Hayate which was needed to be kept safe was somehow related to his worries so without giving a second thought she destroyed the jewel thus giving up her right on the inheritance. (Ref: manga chapter 252)

Ps. I was just as shocked as Hayate when Usui kissed him, I almost fell out of my chair. Oh well it was as he said, needed to be done. ;) _ _ **  
**__

 _I will like to thank you for taking the time to read this story_ _._ _I was high on cough syrup and other cold medicines when I wrote this so please please excuse me for any grammatical errors.  
_

 _So, how did you like it? Was it bad or good or meh? Please share your views with me. I am looking forward to reading your thoughts.  
_

 _ _ **I love you all!**__  
 _ _ **  
**__

 _Until next time..._

Adiós!


End file.
